


Like Real People Do

by My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adam's voice through the phone, Cat Grant: Dramatic Asshole, Cat has no chills and knows way too much about Kara, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Kara doesn't know the meaning of discretion, Kara talks about feelings and Cat helps her feel better, Office Romance, office fluff, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold/pseuds/My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Grant: Dramatic Asshole gave Kara a fake office so she'd have more time to prepare the real one.<br/>That is only because Kara is great at her job and deserves the promotion, it's not like Cat <em>cares</em>. Its all about business, obviously.<br/>Cat cannot stay away from Kara, it's totally because they are friends and not for any other reason whatsoever.<br/>She decides to surprise Kara. It turns out better than both of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> _"I will not ask you where you came from_  
>  _I will not ask you, neither should you_  
>  _Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_  
>  _We should just kiss like real people do"_ \- Hozier, Like Real People Do.  
>  (this is pretty self explanatory but shhh, it's a secret.)
> 
> A huge thank you to supercatnow on tumblr for revising this and helping me edit, and for teaching me about quotation :P  
> This took a lot longer than it should have, but I'm happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> Takes place a few days after the finale*

Kara was in her new office, trying to decorate what Alex had called a glorified broom closet, when she heard that familiar quickening in Cat's heartbeat that she came to associate with the yells of 'Kiera'.

It wasn't like she was listening in on purpose, she was simply so used to tuning in to Cat when getting to CatCo, to know when she was needed, that it was simply automatic by now. She heard Cat take on a breath to scream, and then she paused, even stopping the pacing Kara could hear all the way from her office, and, after a few seconds, she sighed.

The very particular clicking of expensive heels stalking across the bullpen invaded Kara’s ears, steadily approaching her. She braced herself for yet another complaint of how useless and millennial the new assistant Kara hired was when the door opened.

There stood Cat Grant in all her glory, soft curls still bouncing around her face, heels a little higher than usual, skirt a little snugger, shirt with one or two buttons more than necessary undone... Kara was sure that was what having a stroke felt like.

"Kara, I lied to you," Cat announced dramatically.

"Ms. Gra- Ca- uhm, Ms. Grant...?" Kara stuttered, blushing bright red.

Cat smirked. "You'll figure it out." Kara blushed harder and looked down at her hands. "This isn't your new office." Cat started again.

"WHAT?" Kara’s head snapped up so fast she even felt a little dizzy, or maybe it was because Cat’s statement.

Cat simply shrugged. "If you would follow me," she offered in a neutral tone.

Kara only stared at her for a few seconds, wide-eyed and not sure how to process, until Cat looked at her pointedly, with an annoyed expression on her face.

At lost for what to do, Kara simply nodded and followed Cat as the woman led them towards the elevators.

The doors to one of the elevators were opening and, as they approached, people started walking in when Cat stepped in front of the door, with her best power pose, hands on her hips and lips pursed tightly with a scowl as her eyes yelled murder. Kara was sure if she tried hard enough she could hear the Kill Bill sirens playing in the minds of all the CatCo employees there.

Cat glared inside the elevator and barked “Out!” waving her hands dismissively.

People split like the red see, scattering out, stumbling on each other, desperate to get out of Cat’s way as fast as possible. They seemed like a bunch of scared little rodent afraid of their number one predator.

When the elevator cleared out Cat’s lips twisted in a pleased smile and she proudly wiggled her shoulders while stepping inside.

“Was that really necessary?” Kara asked once the doors closed.

Cat didn’t bother to look at her, pressing the button to four floors down. “My private elevator only goes from the lobby to my floor, Kara, it doesn’t stop between that. And there’s no way I’m taking the stairs in these shoes.”

“That’s not what I…” Kara shook her head, stopping her words as the doors opened again. “Where exactly are we going?” She tried asking as they crossed the floor.

“Always so impatient, Kara,” Cat chastised. “Not very good for this business.”

Kara decided on not pointing out Cat’s own lack of patience.

\------

With Kara obediently at her heels, Cat crossed the floor without saying a word, never looking back, knowing Kara would follow her wherever she went.

The floor had a lot less cubicles than Cat’s, and more glass-doored offices, it even had a break room, it was like leaving middle school with the principal’s office across the floor and moving in to high school without the adult supervision.

Kara was so mindlessly following Cat, she almost collided with the smaller woman when Cat came to an abrupt stop. They stood in front of glass doors with tape covering the name and curtains behind them, hiding the inside.

“What’s this?” Kara asked with a frown.

Cat finally turned around to regard Kara with a dangerous smile. “This,” Cat said as she opened the door unceremoniously and stepped into the room before turning to Kara, her arms open as if displaying everything around her. “Is your new office, Kara,” she eyed Kara expectantly. “Seriously this time,” she added with a little hint of a joking tone.

It was a spacious office, maybe the size of James’, decorated similarly to Cat’s, although lacking on the personal touch. It had a desk at the far wall, and a few cabinets and vases with flowers in almost every surface compensated for the bare walls; there was a sofa and a fluffy carpet and a center table between the door and the desk, and a floor to ceiling window that turned out to be a door leading to a balcony. The way everything was displayed, it was very hard to see the desk from the outside unless very close, giving the office a certain privacy Cat’s fishbowl of an office didn’t have.

“I… uhm, I mean… What?”

Cat smirked. “You didn’t think I would actually stuff you in a supply closet, did you?” When all Kara did was stare blankly at her Cat had to bite the inside of her cheeks to hold back the dumb smile threatening to come out. “What’s the matter, Kara? Cat got your tongue?”

Kara blinked a few times before getting out of her shock-induced stupor. “I’m sorry, you just spent so many years calling me by the wrong name, and now that you got it right you keep repeating it, I’m afraid you might be wearing it out.”

Cat couldn’t hold back the chuckle that bubbled out of her lips.

Kara pursed her lips to hold a smirk and faked a gasp, raising her eyebrows. “Was that a laugh, Ms. Grant?” She teased with mock surprise. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

Cat rolled her eyes. “Cute!” She quipped sarcastically, and she could swear Kara’s smile was as bright as the sun. “So, _Kiera_ , what do you think?” She asked insistent.

“I think I’m… still trying to process it,” Kara said with wonderment looking around the room. “Didn’t this used to be a conference room?”

“Yes.” Cat nodded. “I had it remodeled for you.” She smirked when she heard Kara gasp softly then breathe out a “Wow!” and start walking around the office. “There’s enough room for you to work, comfortably, and with a lot of privacy, without being locked in a matchbox of an office,” she started explaining. “And display whatever prize or accomplishment you want, pictures, mementos… whatever things people like to show off,” she added, shaking her hand dismissively. “I made sure to add a couch here so you can relax a little while you work, and a center table, as you can see. And there’s also a lot of natural sunlight, as I know you enjoy.” Cat had to bite her tongue to avoid comparing Kara to sunshine or a solar-powered battery. That would reveal too much too soon.

“It’s perfect.” Kara’s amazement made Cat smile genuinely. “You did all of this… for me?”

Cat shrugged. “Well, a happy employee is good for productivity.”

Kara raised an eyebrow at that, looking at Cat as if telling her she wasn’t buying it.

“You will have to meet with your new boss before you can do anything, his office is down the hall, but that can wait for now. So I will let you to enjoy your new workplace,” Cat announced, stalking towards the door. “You can start working tomorrow,” she added without looking back.

Kara braced herself, if she didn’t do this now, she might never get the courage to. She took a deep breath, Cat was almost out of the door. “Cat!” She called out, unable to tone down her near desperation to say the name. Cat turned around and looked at her expectantly, much like she had when she gave Kara the promotion and Kara felt her heart flutter in her chest and her courage dissipate. “Thank you!” She said instead, meaningfully, holding Cat’s gaze and trying to show how much she meant it.

Cat smiled at her. “You truly deserve this, Kara. For everything you’ve done,” Cat told her in a way that sounded like it meant for a lot more than just Kiera the assistant. Then Cat turned around again and Kara watched as she made her way back to the elevator.

 

\------

 

Kara had to make a second move-in-to-your-new-office trip, which didn’t take long and consisted of going up to Winn’s desk to share the news, blushing when catching Cat’s eye, and taking the same box Cat had carried to the fake office, plus a painting, to the real office. She had Alex bring her the things that she had wanted to have in her office but wouldn’t have fit in the other one.

 Before noon she had an office full of boxes and bubble wrapper and framed articles and pictures stacked everywhere as well as her photo boxes and camera collection and some art supplies and, of course, office supplies.

She had been unpacking boxes for over twenty minutes when the first interruption happened.

"I like what you've done with the place," James said teasingly.

Kara lifted her head from the boxes on the floor to look at him standing by the door.

"James, hey!” Kara greeted smiling. “Thanks. Isn’t it great?"

"Yeah, it's very nice. A lot better than mine, I'm almost jealous." He chuckled and Kara smiled.

"Listen..." Kara started but he cut her off.

"It's fine Kara. It was not supposed to happen," he reassured her.

"I didn't want to hurt you," she told him.

He shook his head no. "You didn't hurt me. We're both grownups. It didn't work between us, that’s all.” He shrugged. “We’re friends, we should stay that way.”

“So… we’re good?” Kara asked a little uncertain.

James gave her his brightest smile, which she couldn’t help but mirror, and nodded. “We’re good.”

“I’m glad.” She kept smiling as she lifted the heavy box to her desk so she didn’t need to bend.

His face twisted for a second as he watched her, but soon enough it was gone. “I have to go back to work, but congratulations on your promotion and the awesome new office, you deserve it.”

Her smile this time was so bright he almost had to blink away. “Thank you James.”

 

\------

 

The second interruption came a little over an hour later, when Kara was decorating, organizing the pictures and framed articles on the walls.

“Have you eaten yet?” Came Cat’s voice from the door.

Kara turned around from where she was straightening a frame up on the wall to find Cat holding two takeout bags. The funny feeling in her stomach was definitely not hunger. “I-I could eat.”

Cat walked inside the office, placing the bags on the coffee table as she passed, going towards Kara to stand next to her. “You have a good eye for art,” she praised looking at the pictures displayed. “Did you take them?” She looked at Kara and Kara nodded. “They are very good.”

A light pink tinged Kara’s cheeks as she smiled shyly. “Thank you.”

“Anything else yours?” Cat asked looking around.

Kara nodded and went to grab her paintings from behind the sofa.

Cat noticed a few framed articles she recognized and had to force down a smirk.

 “You sure have a lot of things on Supergirl,” Cat commented casually, she glanced briefly at Kara, who had her back turned to her, before turning back to the framed print of the first interview of the blonde superhero.

“Well, I’m a fangirl,” Kara replied lamely. She didn’t notice how Cat rolled her eyes at that answer as she gathered her paintings.

“Of the subject or of the reporter?” Cat asked slyly.

Kara blushed and turned to look at Cat. “I’ve always been your fan,” she said with a small smile, adjusting her glasses as met Cat’s eyes. The smile Cat sent her was both sweet and cocky; Kara didn’t even know that was possible.

She walked back and presented her work for Cat.

There were two, of her favorites that didn’t involve Krypton or the woman in front of her. One was the view from Eliza’s home with all the green and the sea and the sun burning bright in the blue sky. The other was National City’s skyline at night, with the moon and stars and all the lights in the city streets.

There was one last one that she had contemplated on whether it would be a good idea to take, but decided on leaving that on the privacy of her bedroom. It was the sky view from the Kent farm’s barn, where she had stood so many times staring at the stars and telling Kal-El everything she knew about Krypton, the culture, the religion, their family, and he told her the stories he knew about the constellations they could see from there.

“These are beautiful, Kara,” Cat gasped when she saw them, stepping forward to analyze them closer, she didn’t touch the canvases though, and Kara was relieved by that.

“Always the tone of surprise,” Kara teased, making Cat roll her eyes.

“Maybe I should have hired you as my arts director instead,” Cat said only half joking.

Kara smiled but shrugged. “I think I will be okay where I am.” She placed the paintings by the wall to set up later.

“I know you will!” Cat insisted. “More than okay, even.”

This time Kara’s blush burned red and she looked down bashfully. “We should, uhm, eat. Before it gets cold,” she offered, fidgeting with her glasses, as a distraction from herself.

“Yeah,” Cat agreed, realizing Kara’s discomfort and choosing not to pester her. She walked to the sofa and sat down before pulling the bags towards her. “I got you pot stickers, spring rolls and egg rolls, and Lo Mein,” She listed opening the bags and spreading the boxes over the table. “No meat!” She added looking up. Kara sent her a thankful smile, she didn’t remember telling Cat she didn’t eat meat but she knew better than to question Cat’s knowledge and resources since she got her coffee order right when Adam was in town the first time, she was Cat Grant after all.

Kara sat across from Cat on the sofa, a little too far for both their liking, and started going through the boxes of the very expensive Chinese food Cat had got. There was a lot more food than two people could normally eat and Kara smiled at that, she was starving, she’d forget to eat while setting up her office, the exercise burning all the calories from her two breakfasts, and she was sure Cat somehow knew that. She settled on a double portion of shrimp Lo Mein and saw Cat open and spread the pot stickers and the rolls on the table before taking a much smaller portion of Lo Mein as well.

They ate in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company. Kara would sometimes let out appreciative noises and praises on the food, and they’d steal looks every now and then, smiling when they were caught, but not much else was said.

It was nice. Having lunch together like that without having to worry Cat would yell at her to get some impossible task done at any minute before Kara could eat enough.

Cat was called back to her office, to fix a mess made by junior editors, shortly after they were finished with the food, and Kara made sure to thank her at least five times for the food and the company before she could walk out of the office, to which Cat responded with the biggest eye roll possible.

Kara later heard from Winn, who liked to gossip more than all the women at CatCo combined, how he had never seen Cat look so happy as she was when she came back from lunch, or handle such a colossal fuck up from her employees without looking like she was planning the murders of everyone responsible.

“I wonder what happened during that meeting, she has been smiling ever since she came back from it. It’s so scary,” he told Kara when he dropped by to have lunch with her a while later. She didn’t mention that she had already had lunch not an hour before and she had to hide the huge smile splitting her face at the information by taking a large sip of her drink.

 

\------

 

Cat came in again by the end of the workday.

It would seem needy if she wasn’t Cat Grant. Not that Kara minded, she rather enjoyed the company.

Kara had just finished setting everything up, people were already clocking out, and she was ready to call it a day herself when she heard a light knock on the door.

“Are you leaving already?” Cat asked from the door.

She was standing with her shoulder leaning against the door, arms crossed in front of herself as she looked at Kara. There was something in her eyes that made her look so soft, unlike the ruthless mogul she liked to appear as, it gave Kara a funny feeling, tugging in her stomach, similar to what she felt earlier at lunch.

Kara set her bag down immediately. “No, I was just…” She bit her lips; she didn’t have a good excuse for this. “Do you… need anything?” She asked instead, adjusting her glasses.

Cat nodded. “I was hoping you could help me with the layouts,” she said presenting said layouts in front of her. “I need a second opinion.”

“I… Sure!” Kara pulled her phone from her bag and gestured for Cat to join her on the sofa as she sat down in the middle, settling her phone on the center table.

Cat sat down next to Kara, closer this time, and kicked her shoes off. It wasn’t until she noticed Kara staring at her feet that she realized what she was doing, and where she was. “You don’t mind, do you?” She asked.

It took a moment for Kara to concentrate enough to understand Cat’s question, and she reluctantly looked away from Cat’s delicate feet, frowning. “Why would I mind?”

“It’s your office,” Cat said as if it was obvious.

“Yes, and it’s your building,” Kara said back.

A satisfied smirk crossed Cat’s lips, much like her namesake. “You do have a point there.”

Kara laughed softly and rolled her eyes playfully.

They worked for a few minutes without distractions before Cat placed the layouts on the table in front of them and leaned back on the sofa, declaring she had been taking too much of Kara’s time since it wasn’t her job anymore to tend to Cat’s whims. She pretended not to hear Kara whispering she didn’t mind, but the hitch in her breath betrayed her.

"So how's Sophie?" Kara asked teasingly, leaning back as well.

Cat had fired the first assistant Kara hired after the end of day 3 and Kara had to find her a new one because it was part of their deal. The young girl Kara hired didn't have experience but she seemed very eager to help and learn, and so far she hadn’t done anything Kara deemed catastrophic. She wasn't a complete mess, there had been no crying, she didn't get any of Cat's requests wrong and she was somewhat organised, but Cat liked to complain sometimes just for the sake of it. And Cat had a reputation to maintain, so it was only natural that she’d make the new assistant suffer a little.

Cat bit down her smirking lips. "I've been calling her Sandy."

Kara laughed. "You try too hard Cat."

The older woman shrugged in mockery. "That's part of my charm."

Kara chuckled delighted, the sound of it making Cat smile. They felt into a silence as the moment wore off, just staring at each other. Kara could hear Cat’s heart fluttering faster in her chest with anticipation.

"I missed you." Cat sighed after a moment of staring at Kara. The correct term for it would be gazing, but she was Cat Grant, she didn’t do that kind of thing.

Kara felt her own heart skipping in her chest. "I, I missed you too," she confessed. It was weird, going from seeing each other all day every day to just a few minutes’ visits once or twice.

They smiled softly at each other before Kara felt a little uncomfortable and diverted her eyes down to her lap.

“So... how is Olsen?” Cat asked, trying and failing to sound casual.

Kara shrugged. “I wouldn’t know.”

“Isn’t he your boyfriend?” Cat was fishing and she knew it, and it was lame.

Kara laughed. “Definitely not.”

That made Cat frown. “I thought... after everything...”

“We weren’t exactly compatible,” Kara offered. “We’re good friends, yes, but not much else.”

“Well, who would know, after seeing you two dancing around each other in the office for so long,” Cat quipped, but winced at the look Kara gave her, as if that was a sore subject.

“Turns out...” Kara wasn’t sure how to explain this, Cat didn’t urge her but the way she was eyeing her, so attentively, as if hanging on to every word, made Kara want to tell her everything. “I was more attracted to the, uhm, idea of him.” She shrugged as if not totally satisfied with what she said.

“What do you mean?” Cat asked, genuinely curious.

Kara laughed a little uncomfortably. “I mean, uhm, sure he is very handsome, and he is a very nice guy, it’s just that... You see, he knew some things about me, very big things… I didn’t even need to tell him, he already knew.” She was so concentrated in her own words, staring at her hands, that she missed the frown on Cat’s face, nearing a very angry pout. “And I guess I craved that. I wanted someone to share it, someone I felt safe sharing it.” Cat’s face fell even more, turning from anger to sadness. “And seeing him and Lucy together... I was jealous of them, but not because I wanted him, as I came to realize, but because I wanted what they had.” She wriggled her hands together and looked up, still not looking at Cat. “We tried, but... didn’t end well. He came here today to tell me we were good, but we haven’t talked much beyond that.”

“What happened?” Cat asked softly, and Kara looked at her startled, almost as if he had forgotten Cat was there.

Kara shrugged again. “We had some... clashing opinions, you could say, in several sensitive situations, which led to a few arguments. I felt like he didn’t fully support me or believed in what I was doing. Like he didn’t have faith in me. And...” She bit her lips and looked fleetingly at Cat, a little afraid to share the next piece. But then Cat looked at her, curiosity and concern screaming in her face. “When we kissed, it just felt... hollow, wrong... like there was something… missing. It just… it wouldn’t be fair, to either one of us, if I kept… fooling myself.”

When Kara finished talking, she was staring down at her lap again, embarrassed for having shared too much. She didn’t, however, add the part where she had realized about her feelings for someone else between kissing James and deciding to date him. Someone who was quite literally the opposite of James. Someone who, unlike James, was sitting very closely to her on her very own office sofa, and whose perfume and scented shampoo were making her head spin deliciously.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, feeling her cheeks start to burn.

The feeling of Cat’s hand on top of hers made Kara look up at the woman, her eyes wide, taking Cat’s face in. Cat was smiling softly at her as she squeezed her hand gently.

“It’s okay,” Cat said holding Kara’s eyes.

Kara swallowed hard and nodded, a relieved smile pulling at her lips, and Cat was invaded by a strong desire to make the girl feel better. To make sure she never felt pain, confusion or shame ever again. The intensity of those blue eyes making her breath come harder to her.

They were both suddenly very aware of the fact that their bare knees were touching.  
Kara couldn't take her attention away from listening to Cat's heartbeat, fluttering frantically in the woman's chest, loud in her ears. Or tear her eyes from Cat's lips. She was uncomfortable by how aware of her own breathing she was. Cat's face was almost too close to her own.

"Can I," Cat whispered tentatively. "Try something?" She looked almost uncertain, which was rare for her, and almost unheard of.

Kara nodded, afraid to spook the woman if she did something else, or spoke, heartbeat increasing just a little bit.

"Close your eyes," Cat asked softly.

Kara's breath caught in her throat. Cat never asked, and surely not that softly.

Kara swallowed and her eyes fluttered close.

Cat reached out a hand to touch Kara, so tentatively she almost backed out. She took her time watching the girl, sitting there at her complete mercy, so trusting, with her eyes closed, like there was nothing Cat could do to her that wouldn't be, in absolute, welcomed.

Just when Kara was starting to doubt something was going to happen, Cat touched her fingers to the girl's glasses. Kara caught her breath, but didn't move, her eyes still obediently closed. The girl let out a little sigh when the glasses were so delicately pulled off.

Cat didn't say a word, she just folded the glasses and placed them in the center table, without tearing her gaze from Kara's face. Once more, she took her time watching Kara, studying her face, so beautiful and gentle, so calm, more so than she had been in several weeks. Cat was in awe by the girl in front of her. She spotted a little eyelash on the top of Kara's cheekbones and she cupped her hand on the soft cheek, rubbing her thumb against the skin to pry away the hair.

The unfiltered contact startled Kara, making her gasp and open her eyes again. She didn't expect Cat to be so close.

"Eyelash." Cat breathed.

Kara gulped, her eyes finding Cat’s. Now that her glasses were off she was hyper aware of every single inch of Cat that was touching her, their bare knees pressed together, the hand resting on her leg that she didn’t even know was there, and the one gently cupping her cheek.

Cat watched carefully for Kara’s reaction, the girl didn’t pull away, instead she looked at Cat with an intensity that made her chest ache. Kara’s gaze switched from Cat’s eyes to her lips, tongue darting out to wet her own lips, and that was all the incentive Cat needed. Her hand slid forward, gripping the back of Kara’s neck and she started leaning forward, painfully slow, savoring the way anticipation made them both shiver; in her stomach a sensation close to that of a roller-coaster drop.

Kara watched as Cat approached and closed her eyes, waiting for the feeling of Cat’s lips, but they never came. Kara opened her eyes again, slowly. Cat was so close now Kara could feel her breath on her own lips, Cat’s hand on the back of Kara’s neck held her in place.

“Cat…” Kara’s whisper was pleading.

“Kara,” Cat breathed. “I can’t…”

Kara let out a little noise that sounded like a mix between a gasp and a whimper.

“I’m your boss,” Cat continued. “ _I_ can’t go any further.” She hoped Kara would understand. “ _I’m_ not the one who can do this.”

But Kara understood.

She put her own hands on Cat’s face and closed the distance between their lips.

Cat’s heartbeat mixed with her own was the only thing Kara could hear, loud in her ears and going deep into her bones. At this point she was sure neither of them was breathing anymore and she could feel her hands shaking against Cat’s face, but she couldn’t care less, her lips were tingling with the promise of Cat’s and her skin burned were the woman’s fingers touched her. For Kara’s accelerated brain, it seemed as if they were moving in slow motion, every second lasting an eternity, painfully delicious.

Cat’s lips were soft against hers, sending a jolt of electricity down her spine when they touched hers, spreading warmth all around her body. A small moan was heard, but they couldn’t be sure as to who made it.

Kara sighed happily and leaned forward to deepen the kiss, gaining confidence as the little appreciative noises Cat made filled her ears. Cat took Kara’s bottom lip between hers, sucking gently on it, and the there was no doubt as to who moaned this time.

It was perfect. Until the loud ringing of Cat’s phone interrupted them.

Well, loud for Kara.

She jerked away in surprise, making their lips part with a smack and Cat groan low in frustration.

The ringtone was a particular tune, rather incessant, and Kara was almost considering melting the phone so she could keep Cat for herself just a little bit longer.

Cat smiled at the distraught look on Kara’s face and reached to cup her jaw. "It's Adam," She explained in a soft whisper, running her thumb under Kara’s bottom lip. "I gotta take this."

Kara could only nod. She didn't want Cat to go, but she also knew the woman's priority would always be her sons. She prepared herself to see Cat leaving, but the woman simply picked up the phone from the table and stood up, pressing it against her ear as she walked to the opposite side of the office.

“Adam, honey!” She greeted in that tone she reserved for her sons only, that Kara always felt privileged to even be able to hear it.

Kara didn’t feel comfortable listening in to Cat’s conversation with her son, so she tuned it off, putting her glasses back on and concentrating on her own thoughts. She had just kissed Cat Grant. And Cat Grant kissed her back. In fact, Cat Grant had all but asked to kiss her. She felt like flying, as if any time now she would look down and realize she was hovering above the sofa, and she had to control herself so that didn’t actually happen.

As she talked with Adam, Cat walked barefooted around Kara’s newly decorated office, she had to admit the girl did a good job at making the place hers. She was particularly fascinated by the photographs Kara took, displayed in the wall among all the articles of Supergirl, all by Cat herself, she smiled remembering Kara’s excuse from earlier. In the wall behind Kara’s desk, where Cat’s stood all the monitors, the girl had arranged the two canvases she’d shown Cat, along with two framed pictures clearly taken by the one James Olsen. One was the famous Pulitzer winning Superman photo, the first real one of him; the other was somewhat similar, only of Supergirl, it had also been the first real one of the blonde superhero.

Cat ran her fingers over Kara’s desk as she heard Adam tell her about his day with Carter, ending at them currently playing videogames now that Carter was done with his homework while they waited for her at home. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to pick you up, honey, I wish you’d told me your flight was early.”

“No, it’s fine. We had fun,” he told her in his easy way she could hear the loud noises from their game in the background. “I wanted to make you a surprise but Carter said you could stay until late in the office, so I decided to make sure you didn’t work yourself too hard,” he said and she knew he wasn’t only teasing her.

Cat chuckled. “I won’t,” she promised. “I’m not.” She bit her lip, sneaking a glance at Kara, who was sitting as still as a statue in the sofa, staring off into the distance, no doubt still registering what happened between them. “In fact, I’m leaving right now. I’ll be home soon… ish.” She told him.

“Okay. See you then,” he said and laughed loudly as Carter yelled.

“See you. I love you!” She told him, still a little uncertain every time she said it.

“I love you too,” he said back and she heard Carter say it as well, loudly so she could hear without him having to take the phone, it made her smile at how at ease he came to be around his estranged brother.

“Bye.” She hang up and let her hand drop to her side, turning around to look at Kara. The girl didn’t look up right away, and Cat assumed she was trying not to listen in.

When Kara did look up, Cat was taken aback by the eagerness and hope in those wide blue eyes. Cat smiled and she mirrored automatically, the sight making her heart flutter in her chest.

Cat sighed as she stalked back towards the sofa. “They are waiting for me at home,” she explained, standing in front of Kara. “I have to go. I’m sorry.” There was a small crease between her eyebrows that told Kara she was genuine about the apology.

Kara smiled reassuringly. “You don’t have to apologize. It’s fine. They are your sons.”

Cat bit her lips, considering her next sentence. “Do you want a ride home?” She offered as Kara handed her shoes back to her. “Thank you.”

“No it’s okay, I’ll just fly,” Kara said absentmindedly, watching unblinkingly as Cat put her shoes back on.

Cat smirked at the admission but Kara didn’t seem to notice her slip and Cat didn’t comment on it. “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” It was almost a question, and Kara nodded. The girl was taken by surprise when Cat grabbed her chin gently and leaned in to press a soft kiss of goodbye on her lips. “We’ll talk!” She added firmly, wiping Kara’s bottom lip with her thumb, the authority in her voice contrasting heavily with the softness of her touch, making Kara’s head spin. Cat smiled smugly at the dumbfounded look on Kara’s face as she nodded again.

Once more Kara watched in awe as Cat swayed her hips on the way out of her office.

She was still processing what had happened, staring blankly towards the door long after Cat was gone.

She knew she would have to go home at some point, but she let herself enjoy the moment for a while longer, a silly smile on her face as she touched her fingers to her lips, remembering how Cat felt against them.

Cat Grant kissed her!

**Author's Note:**

> *edit: making a few small changes so it fits a little better with the new season premiere, and I can go on from there.  
> So technically this takes place after the season 2 premiere.  
> since this isn't too far from what happened on this new ep (because I can actually predict the future) I won't tag it as canon divergence but future works will be tagged as such.


End file.
